Xehanort Rabendā
by DragonBreedNatsuDragneel
Summary: All rights go to Rooster Teeth and The late Great Monty Oum! The name Xehanort belongs to Square Enix
1. Chapter 1

All rights go to Rooster Teeth and The late Great Monty Oum! The name Xehanort belongs to Square Enix

Name: Xehanort Rabendā

Age:17

Height:6'2

Face: a blank expression mostly

Hair: Wild dark slivery grey hair

Eyes/Pupils: Dark glowing shade of amber and silts

Ears:has wolf ears that are hidden in his hair

Teeth: has fangs and they are longer then humans

Race: Fanuns

Breed:A hybrid of Wolf,Lion and Dragon

Apperance for combat

Upper body: No shirt Showing off his muscles a necklaces of grimm teeth

Upper arms: Very dark medium purple metal bands on his biceps

Hands: His hands wrapped up in Bandages from his forearm to his finger tips while wearing his gauntlet

Lower body : A long Black sash the front part stop right besides his knees while the back stops at the back of them also is wearing a very dark desaturated purple baggy pants as his tail is wrapped around the sash holding it up

Feet: Combat boots that are Dark slate color

Personality: Cold, Enjoys quiet places mostly the forest ,keeps to him self, Arrogant to a degree ,short fuse , calm

Likes: Jokes, pulling pranks,his friends Team RWBY and JNPR,His guitar,his masamune and his long odachi named The wretched and divine,and his gauntlet named Devil's Choir

Dislikes:Team CRDL, White fang ,Roman Torchwick, Adam Taurus aand Racist

Semblance- Can duplicate himself and use his hybird form of his faunus trait's

'Hybrid form:same color mane/ fur as human form ,becomes 7'3 has a body of a lion head of a wolf with a tainted golden 1 foot curved horns coming out of his temples and has canine teeth his eyes become heterochromia (two diffrent eye color) Left eye glowing lavender and his right eye becomes glowing deep gold

In this form his body gain three diagonal stripes that run down his chest that are black his paws are a lighter grey ash color.

The drawback: Can only stay in this form for 30 minutes , if he cause his duplication semblance while in this form the time get cut in half or more if he uses more dups.

Backround:When his was 4 his parents were murdered forced hi,m to live on the streets by the time he was 6 he ran into a faunus blacksmith who had adopted him on his birthday ,sadly on his 9th birthday his adopted father had died in a grimm attack caused him to be bitter. Taking over his father's shop. Over the years he had gain the moniker Hybrid. Taking a walking and getting supplies, The white fang burnt his shop to the ground

In a fit a of rage he transform in to his hybrid form howling/roaring in agony that his heart is feeling he slaughter the people who did it and made a promise to destroy every single white fang he sees.

Team name: H.Y.B.D (hybrid)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1- Welcome to Beacon

Vale, Time 12:00 am

A lone figure was sleeping on top of a rooftop what makes the figure stick out was the outfit it was wearing no shirt showing off his muscles a necklaces of grimm teeth with dark medium purple metal bands, a black sash that is hold up it's tail! the sash covering a very dark desaturated purple baggy pants.

Hearing a noise the figure ear' twitched their nose scrunched at the smell of blood. opening their eyes the looked up at the moon which was destroyed. The figure yawned running a their bandage hand through their wild dark slivery grey hair standing up stretching the now awake figure jumped off the roof casually upon landing they landed with a soft thud.

Closing their eyes and taking a deep breath inhaling through their nose the figured smelled the blood again following its trail he found the a shop getting rob by members of the white fang growling he step into the shadow and crouched and silently lounged at the ones guarding the truck, breaking their necks he walked towards the door seeing five more members are in there.

The figure brought his index and middle finger into his mouth and whistled drawling their attention towards him. He smirked and gave them the finger. "What do you want punk don't you see we're busy?" one of them said, "guessing the leader" he thought. "well" he said as he emphasize well." I was sleeping until some dumbass decided to spill innocent blood so "cracking his neck then getting into a his stance "who's first" as he gain a sadistic grin showing of his fangs

They all charged at him with the weapons in hand the tallest one went in trying to decapitate the slivery grey haired figure. the figured skillfully dodged the attack flipping backwards he landing on some dust crates with a smirk kicked it over.

BOOOOM!

A small explosion occurred causing the figure and the grunts to hit the wall, "ugh that's gonna leave a mark" he said as he slowly walked towards the grunts only to see them knocked out. before the figure left he grab two full dust crates.

Leaving the scene, he walked over to wall putting the crates down the figure jumped on top of the wall gathering up his gear. Now having his gear and the dust crates his ear twitched turning his head to the left he saw a a girl in a red hooded cloak with a Scythe in front of a dust store called From Dust Till Dawn, the figured grunted before putting the dust into his duffle bag.

Walking over to where the cloaked girl is standing. Standing beside her he saw, Roman Torchwick with his grunt's , the figures eyes narrowed and his lips form a Scowling frown " Okay..." he paused making his grunts look at him "Go get them" making the grunts run out the door charging towards the figure only to be kicked in the face and sent flying back into the store.

The cloaked girl fought the grunts as the wild haired teen ran towards the man with the dust's powered cane before he could shoot at the girl the wild haired figure punched him in the face making him miss the shot and hit a poor random stranger in the chest.

Looking away for a second the hat wearing ginger snuck away to the roof top and got into a bullhead the figure through five explosion dust at it causing it to rattle and shake. The side opened up and a mysterious figure with their hands on fire through fire balls at the figure and the now showed up cloaked girl. Pushing her out of the way of a fire ball the figure was launched off the roof and landed on top of a vehicle. before losing consciousness he saw the cloaked girl and a blonde looking over the side of the roof.

Integration Room time-unknown

The figure's eyes opened up only to see his hand's cuffed to the table turning his head to the side he saw the cloaked girl there beside him with the blonde from earlier in mid sentence "-ith a pat on the back... and a slap on the wrist!" Slaps the table "But... there is someone here who would like to meet you"She then notice the wild haired teen awake "And you" she pointed at him "What you did was reckless you could of gotten yourself killed" the teen scoffed at her looking away" And if i did die no one would miss me. Shit i spent mostly all of my child hood year's in the streets!. "He finished looking into her eyes.

Hearing the sound of the door they were greeted with a man with sliver hair carrying a plate of cookies. "Ruby Rose... You have sliver eyes" as he place the cookies and milk in front of her leaning in. He then spoke up again after he question the girl named Ruby

"And Xehanort Rabenda also known as the Hybrid." He looked at the newly named Xehanort growled at his name "What do you want from me hmm?" Xehanort questioned. Now it was his turn on the scroll seeing him fight "Who taught you how to fight?" "My adopted father did before he died and then an drunk old man taught me how to use a sword

" "Can you slay monsters?" the sliver haired man asked him "Of course I've spent my live in the forest and the streets. Why?" "Do you want to become a huntsman?" "Yes" "Why? why do you want to become one?

"My father, mother and my adopted father were huntsmen and huntresses at one point of their lifes before they died." Do you know who i am" this time ruby spoke up " You're Professor Ozpin. You're the headmaster of beacon." she said "Hello" "Nice to meet you." "You want to come to my school?" "More than anything "came ruby's responds "And you " he looked at Xehanort " I want to follow in my parents footsteps". Ozpin looked at Glynda she looked at him and "Hmmphed" "Well okay" Ozpin said.

"Wait did you get my duffle bag?" Xehanort asked Glynda "I did you'll get it when leave" "Leave for what?" him and ruby said in unsion "To beacon " Came Ozpin's reply

On The Way To Beacon time Mid-day

We see our wild haired teen laying on the floor of plane their on. On his left is a blonde headed teen throwing up in a garbage can in a corner and on his right is a blonde haired female hugging ruby sighing deeply Xehanort leaped to his feet and went by the exit as the plane landed gathering his stuff he was the first one out walking towards the academy doors

Once everyone got inside and saw the headmaster Ozpin and professor Glynda Goodwitch on the stage in front of a microphone the room was loud till Ozpin spoke "Ahem I'll...keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge—to hone your craft and acquire new skills-and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose-direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." he spoken moving away from the it

Glynda stepped in front of it and said "You will gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow you initiation begins. Be ready. You're dismissed!

Ballroom Time-Night

Xehanort sat in front of the window looking at the broken moon it reminded him of his adopted father the last conversation they had was about how the moon had broke a part. Wiping away a lone tear from his cheek he got up and left the room with his duffle bag the looked up at the building he started to scale up it.

Grabbing the final ledge he pull the rest of his body up it and lay flat on the floor as he reached into his bag and pulled out two separate photos, one containing his real mother and father and his adopted father " I miss you guys so much, I wonder how your doing well, It's been hard to fine a place to accept me for whom I am and WHAT I am". He whispered to the photo's as he looked at the stars.

Climbing back down, the wild haired teen smiled as he walked into building. When he walked in their were a few people up a blonde, a orangett, a blackett and a white hair teen. Hoping that they didn't see him ooh how wrong he was! " Hey Scarface" Came a voice from the blonde growling he looked at her

"What do you want blondie!" his tone harsh and stern " Well i'm soooo sorry" she said sarcastically " What's your name I'm Yang" "Xehanort" "Nice to meet you" "Uh-huh look I'm not trying to be a dick but can we do this tomorrow I'm tired and we have initiation's in the morning . Now good night Yang" he had said before laying down and falling a sleep

 _ **And sceeen Now I have something to ask you readers what girl(s) do you Him Paired with and Its always nice to have good/bad feedback DragonBreed out!**_


End file.
